


His highness Pine Tree

by orphan_account



Category: AU - Fandom, Gravity Falls, Royal Falls AU
Genre: AU, BillDip, M/M, Royal Falls, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel Pines are royal twins, their parents have no bigger interest in them and their grunkle is  a thief living in downtown who never goes to prison thanks to royal contacts. Gideon is a jester who wants to gain princess Mabel’s love. Town’s warlock whose face was never seen sells potions and gems for favours. One day Dipper have no other choice but to make a deal with him. </p><p>Possible: gore, sex scenes and magic sex in next chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Journal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_hollows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_hollows/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BIG THANKS FOR MY NEW BETA PurpelSonic !!!!!

Summary:

Dipper and Mabel Pines are royal twins, their parents have no big interest in them and their grunkle is a thief living downtown who never goes to prison thanks to royal contacts. Gideon is a jester who wants to gain Princess Mabel’s love. The town’s warlock, whose face was never seen, sells potions and gems for favours. One day Dipper have no other choice but to make a deal with him.

 

If you think that you know what a REALLY boring life is, then I would like to encourage you to be a prince for a day or two. You literally cannot do anything on your own. Someone dresses you, someone reads to you, someone teaches you, someone prepares your food. If they were able to, they would even chew your food to make life easier for you. Many lazy people would absolutely love it and in fact Prince Pines could name a few members of his family who were absolutely comfortable with it. Luckily enough, he wasn’t ignorant enough to be one of them. He and his twin sister, Mabel, always stood out.

Mabel always tried to help the royal seamstresses (if constant questions and poking counts as help) who couldn’t disobey her curiosity and had to teach her everything about stitches, cutting fabrics and various knits. She painted all the walls in her chambers by herself and decorated her throne with fancy gems, which were anything but matching. She ran down the stairs, almost tipping in her petticoat, and snuck out from her chamber at night to stalk young aristocrats changing for bed.

Dipper usually spent his days wondering around the nearby woods with his battle pig named Waddles. The prince was called Dipper ‘The Cold’ Pines since his attitude made every lady run back in fear, with tears in her eyes. Only his sister knew that he was more of a book mole and a clumsy twenty year old with unstable emotions and sweaty hands. His crown and sword were a bit too big for him, so when he wanted to go to the town to buy some more books he put on the black rugs of a warden and took Waddles along.

The twins were loved and feared in land of strange creatures, which attacked the land day and night. Dipper was also well known for his bravery and... unconventional fighting style. He was far too intelligent to use overweighted swords against his enemies, so he usually ended up with much simpler and better working weapons than that. He ordered himself a very light, triangular shield with a big Pine Tree on it, his family emblem, and a big magic gem inserted in every corner.  Ever since then he carried it around sometimes getting a witty comment from his sister. He even grew himself a short beard to look braver and tougher, but his family still treated him like a daydreaming kid. It was hard to deny it since he spent most of his days reading fantasy novels about dragons and other magical creatures, or wandering off to the woods constantly searching for the paranormal.

Their parents were rarely at their palace, their mother usually staying in Northwest Castle trying to get herself in royal company. Their father liked wars and he went off for one at least once a month, always returning without a starch and telling his kids the same, boring tales of his bravery. Just after he finished another story Mabel pulled her dad’s most trusted squire, flattered him with a few kind words and returned to her twin with a smile.

“He run off before the battle begun,” she giggled.

“Dad is such a coward,” Dipper answered with a smile. The only thing he actually liked in the palace was his sister. Despite her weird ideas, like repainting an ancient armour standing in the hall pink or making Waddles a nice pair of Iron horns, she made his days a little more interesting when he had to stay in and do “what a proper Prince must do” as their mother tended to say.

When their father went to get some rest after his not-so-brave adventure, Dipper put on his rugged coat, his shield on his back and took some coins into a purse. He patted the sleeping pig’s head gently and was answered with low oink.

“Off to buy myself another book Mabs,” he called out to his sister and snuck out from the palace quietly. He rushed through the town without meeting anyone’s curious gaze and got into the scriptorium next to the old church. It was always the same here, ever since Dipper could remember, with the same ecclesiastic who hadn’t aged a day in his looks for the last twenty years.  The monk sitting in a big oak chair looked up from the book he was just rewriting and smiled warmly to Dipper, who took his hood off.

“Your Majesty! Your father gave us a surprise pile of books today, have you seen him yet? He just returned from a war! Such a brave and wise king, the world lacks such good and honest people,” He spoke, never letting Dipper interrupt his elderly monologue. With a crack of old bones he stood up to search in the box which looked freshly dropped on the dusty floor of scriptorium. The prince looked around with a gentle smile and brushed his fingertips against rough book covers piled all around him in shelves, boxes or wobbly stacks that were about to fall down at any second.  He sighed at the unending completion of different amazing words closed up safely and marked with titles and authors. Something brushed over his face faintly and he spotted an old raven who had lost his wing years ago, and now was the only companion of the old monk.

“There, there young master,” The bookkeeper finally found something in a wooden box and handed it out for Dipper.

“Have this one, you will absolutely love it. It’s about your kingdom’s creatures! Gravity Falls kingdom! Granted it’s all made up stories, looks like a journal to me,” He said as the prince cautiously took the book with an old red cover to his hands. There was nothing on its back, just a big, golden, six fingered hand on the cover with a huge number ‘3’. Dipper felt a sudden rush of adrenaline through his veins as he opened it. A note with the name of the owner was halfway ripped off so there was no way to know who it belonged to, but Dipper was already absorbed by handwritten notes and little drawings showing him various fairy-tale like beings. Creatures that he saw so many times, but his parents and Grunkle always said they were not real. Things that he had to fight with everyday, gnomes and dragons and zombies and... There was a blank page simply entitled ‘Bill Cipher’.

He knew that name very well, it was their town’s potion seller with no face. He couldn’t banish an honest man who made a living without causing any harm and helping more than harming. There was a legend that you can meet him only in times of need and it actually explained why Dipper knew about the mage only from the town’s tales told by one to another in a tavern. He wasn’t even sure if the man really existed, from the description he walked around in black robes and a huge hood on his head with embroidered eye on in.

“His face was covered in darkness, voice electric as lighting and sometimes you could see his sharp smile when he made a good deal,” he remembered Manly Dan- local lumberjack’s words. He blushed a little thinking about his daughter, but no. He needed to focus on his newest book. Maybe that ghost figure named Cipher would be able to tell him something about the mysterious journal.

Dipper thanked the monk and left him a few golden coins on the counter and almost bumped into someone on the streets.

“Sorry,” he muttered, still lost in his thoughts. Then he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and he put his head up ready for a fight. To his relief it was just Stan, his Grunkle who decided to be a thief and to make a living by “showing people the amazement of Gravity Falls” but in fact was pulling them around the town, telling every group made up stories while pick pocketing them shamelessly. Of course no one could touch him as long as he was still a part of royalty, but everyone was more ashamed of him then they should be.

“My boy! How long has it been? Three- four weeks? Why won’t you come over for a cup of tea,” his Grunkle asked happily and Dipper was ready to refuse when he blinked and nodded with a smile. Maybe Grunkle Stan had an idea where the mysterious Potion Seller was today, or maybe he knew something useful about his newest book. He pulled the cloak closer and followed as Stan babbled about his really boring life as an old man.  Dipper looked at the rusty cottages that looked worse with every step he made. Gravity Falls’ white noise turned from muffled human voices to animal squeaking, barks and oinks. The young prince looked with disgust at the filthy ground and finally entered his Grunkle’s house, taking his dirty robe off. Stan went to a little pot hanging over the fireplace and lit the fire with one motion.

“Now,” he started, settling comfortably in a rusty, patched up too many times in too many places to know its original colour, armchair, “how is palace business going?”

Sometimes Dipper wondered if everything in his Grunkle’s life was about money and he always made the same conclusion which was affirmative. He sighed and without enthusiasm he talked about their latest purchases, about the war that his father just came back from, about Waddle’s new diet and he finally came to ask a question almost casually, feeling his hands go sweaty.

“Grunkle Stan, do you know the warlock with no face? I would like to inspect his potions.”

Stan’s face went white as a sheet of paper and he answered with a tough, dry voice.

“You don’t want to get involved with that thing my boy,” he stood up and put the fire out with a bucked of filthy water. “I think you should go back home, your sister is probably worried sick about you. I’ll make sure you will arrive there safely, ” he added throwing Dipper’s ruggy coat over the boy’s shoulders and pushed him out of the house.

“But Grunkle Stan! I want to meet him! This is an order!” Dipper said with his voice full of anger.

“This is the one order that I, or any citizen, would take. Even if it’s betrayal,“ the man told him in his unnaturally dry tone and made his nephew head with him in the castle’s direction.  It shut Dipper down and he allowed himself to be led back with an annoyed look on his face that made him look like more of a crybaby than a prince.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in the exact opposite part of Gravity Falls, a tiny and fat albino Jester in a blue and white suit entered the city. He sighed heavily and pulled out the single coin that he had after his tiring journey. He wondered how he wanted to start his job without a proper gift for the royal twins but he sucked some filthy air into his little lungs and told himself for the thousandth time during his journey. When Princess Mabel sees him, she will love him from the bottom of her gentle heart.

 

 


	2. The fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is more about one sided Gideon/Mabel (introduction needed for next chapters)  
> WHY MAKING RYHMES IN NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE IS SO HARD  
> BIG THANKS FOR MY NEW BETA PurpelSonic !!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for: cosmic-hollows

 

Mabel was brushing her hair with Waddle’s assistance (which was absolutely necessary) and hummed some quick melody that her mother used to sing her and Dipper before bed. Mother used to braid the little princesses’ hair, but now she was overwhelmed with royal parties and companies. Mabel wondered sometimes if her mother remembered that she had children. Did she ever mention them to her new friends in whose company she felt so good? She started to braid her long locks adding some ribbons, pentads, feathers, gems, beads. In the end it was more of a colourful dread than a braid. She smiled to herself gently and pulled up an unstitched lace back to its former place. Her sewing skills had improved a lot since she was six, but she was way too lazy to make everything with trims. Her loyal servant knocked to her doors and when he got permission to come in he said in his low, tired voice.

“There is a young jester in front of the palace. He has no gifts for the royal twins, but he keeps saying that he knows you young miss.”

Mabel turned around with grace, she gave her butler a piercing look and her halfway closed eyes were cold as ice.

“Is that so?” she said in an overbearing tone and a crooked smile that was not-so-Mabel-like.

“Is he..?” she asked feeling that she could not bear to pose as a cold hearted princess one more minute.

“I would rather say tiny and adorable than handsome ma’am,” the butler responded to the unfinished question and the princess giggled covering her mouth with gloved hands. Her servant smiled to her and added gently, “I’ll get rid of him as soon as possible.”

“Wait, maybe I actually know him. What is his name again?”

“Gideon Gleeful, my lady.”

* * *

 

A very angry prince took his Grunkle’s hands off his shoulders as they arrived at the palace gates. He pushed over some white and blue jerk, that looked more like a crying jester, and took his rugs off.

“Open the gates for me,” he murmured to the guard who looked upon the young man’s face and sighed. He wondered if the Prince will ever learn to leave and enter his palace in an appropriate way.

Dipper gazed at him for a few seconds and asked with a very low, cold voice full of annoyance.

“Was the goldsmith here today? He was supposed to bring me a crown for my sister since she melted the last one.”

The gatekeeper shivered in fear and looked at the ground to avoid making eye contact with the prince as he answered, in a shaky voice, that the goldsmith never made it to the palace gates. That seemed to make Dipper even more angry as he slammed his rugs into the guardian.

“Make sure,” he said with a sly, scary smile, “that my sister,” he stepped forward earning a squeak of like a scared animal from the gatekeeper, “will get what she wants till the end of this week.”

He left everyone in the yard almost frozen in fear when he entered the palace and finally made it to his chambers, irritated as hell over everyone’s incompetence in the city. He sighed heavily and took the mysterious journal out, with a hint of a sincere smile. He was still reading when the world went completely dark and the only light that allowed him to decipher the letters was dim moonlight and a light yellow brightness in back of his room that he never noticed.

* * *

 

Gideon Gleeful was more than desperate. He was in pain, in the final stage of desperation when you are really ready to give your soul to Satan and pay him to take it. Shaking, with his heart pounding quietly in his chest, he looked with wet eyes one more time over the palace wall and crawled back to the town’s gates. He was sitting under the entrance until all the lights went out and his white uniform was completely wet and dirty. Good thing that nights in Gravity falls were warm and cosy in the summer or poor child would die there filthy and forgotten by everyone.

 

He wondered if princess even knew that he was there, was the news about his arrival delivered to her? He remembered her cold, beautiful face from paintings in his former master’s chambers. The whole royal family and this diamond, this ruby, this pearl this...

 

“Sapphire?” he heard a curious voice very close to his ear. Gideon jerked in surprise and looked over at the stranger in confusion. Was he really that absorbed in his thoughts not to notice a man in huge black robes with many little vials hanging on a solid leather belt over his shoulder? Such clothing must make a lot of noise. The albino squinted to see the approacher’s face, but it was covered in the darkness of his huge hood with a single eye embroidered on top.

 

“Or more of a quartz?” the Stanger asked. Spotting Gideon’s confusion, he bowed with one fluid motion that reminded him more of a cat than a human.

 

“My name is Cipher, I’m a local gem and potion trader. Perhaps in your future, I’ll be your aider,” he said, but Gideon thought that his worlds sounded more like a riddle than an introduction. There was something playful, almost indecent, in his voice that made the boy shiver a little.

 

“I wish I could buy a gem or two, but I cannot afford a loaf of bread,” the jester sighed and searched in his pockets desperately for that last coin he had just this morning.

 

“I think you misunderstood me sir,” the man said lowering himself to Gideon’s level, “I’m no seller or dishonourable cur. I want to make a deal, a trade, a transaction. A favour, not that hard that will get you in the action.” The darkness under the hood almost giggled and the albino was sure that he would see a devil’s face grinning from it at any moment now. Nothing like that ever happened and he took out his shaky hand to sweep some sweat of his dirty forehead.

 

“What could you possibly want from me?” he asked with a grain of salt.

 

“A little favour, a simple task. You will do it later, so I’ll be there to ask. I want you to give the princess her crown, and she will be for you in a white gown.”

 

Suddenly a vision of him and Mabel in white wedding dress weaving happily to her annoying brother made Gideon make his decision.

 

“Will you give me a love potion? I want her to be deeply in love with me forever and ever! I’ll need a gift that will allow me to enter the palace and some sneaky way to pour her the poti-” the Gleeful boy already started to make a plan but an annoyed, cat-like, voice cut him off.

 

“I’ll give you a crown with a simple spell. It will reverse her mind’s every cell. She won’t be cold, as she is in your mind. Mabel the loving, the caring, the kind.” With those words the mysterious man took out from his robes a crown made of quartz and sapphires put together with a simple golden wire.  It took Gideon’s breath away. He took it into gloved hands and heard a simple warning.

 

“When you touch it with bare skin, it will change you from within. Keep your gloves on, take off the dirt. Get ready my boy, for your royal, white shirt.”

 

When Gideon wanted to thank the stranger, with tears one more time in his eyes, he was gone like he was never there. The only evidence of his previous appearance was a shiny crown in jester’s tiny hands.

 

 

 


	3. Perks of being a prince (without a white horse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal bal with some new guests.  
> PREVIOUS CHAPTERS WERE CHECKED BY MY BETA AND NOW THEY ARE LIKE 983742983471% BETTER READ THOSE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG THANKS FOR MY NEW BETA PurpelSonic !!!!!  
> Their the best <3
> 
> as always, for cosmic_hollows

“Is this necessary?” Dipper asked or more begged in a scared way. His sister judged him with cold a look.

“If you don’t sleep that’s ok, but at least don’t look homeless!” she said pulling his hair up reviling a huge birth mark in the shape of The Big Dipper. The prince immediately pulled his bangs back to his forehead, murmuring something about his annoying twin sisters.

“Just please, Dip Dop. It’s a very special occasion for me to meet my prince on a white horse.” She looked at him with puppy eyes.

That night the palace held a huge ball for royals living nearby. He hated to meet people, he hated to be social, he hated to be judged by his looks and he hated that damn birthmark on his forehead. He also hated all the duchesses, princesses and other blue blooded girls who gave him their perfect smiles like they were just about to rip his heart out and eat it while it was still beating. He shivered at the idea and gazed at his sister with no compassion, sighed and let her do her thing. He knew, that one of Mabel’s biggest dreams was to meet THE ONE. Not just the one, but THE ONE written in capital letters on the back of a white horse, entering the palace, knocking down the doors and taking Mabel in his strong, muscular, arms. Like any real prince on a white horses would do.

Just as much as Dipper knew it would never happen, he knew that Mabel would do anything for it. So he just gave up and pulled his journal closer to take his attention off his, now unnaturally looking, hair.

“I have a lil surprise for ya Dip Dop,” she said when she finished putting the last of his messy hair perfectly in place.

“I’ve invited the town’s warlock since you wanted to meet him so much. He said in, you know “his way” that he will bring some company if we don’t mind.”

“You met him!?” he asked almost ruining his perfect hairstyle.

“Where? When? Mabel why didn’t you call me?!” he screamed catching her arms almost painfully.

“Dipper!” She caught his face in her tiny, gloved hands “Calm. Down.” She said slowly looking at the passion still burning in her twin’s eyes. They slowly burned out and Dipper’s breath was back to normal.

“I sent him a letter, as an invitation. If you give the postman a letter addressed to him, the warlock just magically takes it away,” She said audibly and slowly. Her twin nodded in anticipation.

“The letter with the answer just appeared on my desk,” she said smiling slowly and she let Dipper’s head go. The boy stood in place and asked his sister quickly.

“Can I mail him?”

Mabel blinked a few times and looked at her brother and told him indulgently.

“The ball starts in half an hour. He will be there before you finish writing all of your important questions to him.”

He finally started to breathe and think normally (if normal fits Dipper’s way of thinking) and he sat down on the old oak chair that their father brought from some war.

There is no time to look for an excuse.

Dipper was going to spend the whole night with the man without face.

 

* * *

 

Gideon Gleeful was now completely dry, clean, and, in some weird way, happy. The crown that he was supposed to bring the princess tonight was safely in a wooden chest and the warlock never left him for a minute. The moment they sealed the deal Gideon was almost utterly sure that he could see a playful, almost indecent smile hidden in the darkness of hood. He shivered in fear when he remembered that grin and got back to making his hair look even more perfect and polished. The mage was somewhere in the tavern now paying for his bath and shelter. The warlock had a strangely large amount of gold and Gideon wasn’t sure if he was more curious about the source of gold of a person who trades his values only for favours; or about the place in his robes where he could possibly keep the unending source of coins.

The black hooded figure was now standing in back of the room playing with little bottles filled with pink and gold liquids that reminded the albino more of the moonlight than something physical.

“What are those?” he asked casually, pretending to be cool around the warlock

“In case of trouble, or change of direction. One for a double, one for erection,” he said in his playful voice turning his black hood in the direction of the boy.

“The pink one will raise the sexual desire, the touch will burn their skin like a fire. Later, it takes even the soul, so one with libido loses control. The gold one will make the body weaker so her twin won’t be much of a seeker. He won’t notice the problem, he won’t move at all. We won’t use these unless we lose the crown,” he added and that was probably the longest thing that hFe ever told any human being. Gideon nodded one more time and felt his stomach feel sick.

“What will happen to Mabel if I use the pink one on her? After the potion makes her lose control and stuff,” He said in a questioning tone.

Now he could clearly see the evil grin under the hood when its owner slid his thin finger over Gideon’s throat.

 

* * *

 

Dipper sat on his throne nervously. Their parents were just about to open the ball and welcome the guests and he was sure that it will be as boring as it always is. He will stand there like an idiot and some servant will whisper the guests name into his ear while he shakes hands with the duke of whatever-it-is.

Just one look at his sister made it a little bit easier for him, the excitement and joy in her face was almost glowing and it made Dipper crack a smile. It’s for her. He looked at the guests, and stood up as their parents told everyone why they gathered here today blah, blah, blah.

Suddenly, he spotted a black hooded figure moving slowly towards the thrones. He spied its every movement through the crowd, like there wasn’t so many people around him trying to get as close as they could to their emperors. Finally the figure made it to the front along with a short, white haired, teenager with visible sweating problems.  He was holding a chest firmly in his tiny, even for a teen, hands. When their parent’s finally ended their speech, the guests were coming in a queue to give their gifts to the royal family and greet them properly. Dipper’s heart was beating fast when he realised that it’s probably the warlock and he made sure with a quick peek on his embroidered hood.

The queue moved slowly, and finally the mage and his little albino made it to Dipper’s chair.

“Welcome my prince, full of grace. I hope that our gift will suit your taste” the warlock said fluently and bowed. When he pulled himself up Dipper accepted the golden, triangular pendant with gratitude, but he was rather disappointed.

The hood was supposed to be “hollow, covered in the darkness of ancient days”.

And he just saw a very cute, blonde man with vividly yellow eyes and a perfectly shaped, sharp grin.


	4. The hoodied figure (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for cosmic_hollows  
> beta by PurpelSonic

Gideon Gleeful felt very, very, very uncomfortable. He was in a crowded place, but he wasn’t the centre of attention and all the bloopers he could possibly make will not be taken as a joke of the jester. He cleared his throat when his guardian introduced him to king and queen and he was shaking a little when he finally bowed. His hands were sweaty and the box was almost slipping out of them so he held it as firm as he could praying to higher forces to not do anything stupid.

Gideon’s heart almost flew out of his chest when he saw the cold sharp eyes of the princess. He bowed lowly smiling like an idiot to himself and almost giggled when Cipher started to talk.

“Princess Mabel, as beautiful as the moon in the night. I see that you’re blooming, for my biggest delight. My friend brought a present that would match your gown. It’s sapphire and quartz, my princess, your crown,” he said opening the chest.

Mabel’s eyes went round as a new moon that she was so nicely compared to. Her mouth opened slightly in a gesture of absolute amazement as she pulled out her wobbly hands and finally she touched the crystals.

Gideon took a deep breath and he swore that he could hear the mage giggling from the hood.

Mabel pulled the gem crown from the silk that remained in the chest and placed it on her head without hesitation. She cracked a smile that was probably the most terrifying thing that the little albino ever saw.

“Thank you,” she said with the sly smile and patted the boy’s perfect hair in way some people would pat’s their pets.  Gideon looked to his right but the warlock was gone and other guests were waiting for their turn.

“Come back later, I’ll treat you for your... generosity,” she added still coldly with a note of mischief in her voice.  The boy almost gagged and he told himself wordlessly that the crown would start working any minute now and she would be loving and caring and smiling and she would certainly love him forever and until death drags them apart.

For sure.

* * *

 

Dipper sighed with relief when he greeted the last guest. His sister disappeared before he could approach her, but he had something, or someone, else on his mind.  Mixing with the crowd of guests he looked desperately for black robes. He finally spotted the little albino talking with Mabel on the other side of the hall and he was about to go and ask the boy about his friend, but he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.

“Your sister it seems is drowning in wonder. You will understand when you get older,” a low, giggly voice whispered into his ear and the prince turned around to meet Bill Cipher’s curious gaze.

“My prince I heard you have a question or two, I as the warlock will answer for you,” The hooded figure answered with the same playful smile that Dipper found really inappropriate to be done by a wizard to a prince.

“I am deeply disappointed by your...” Dipper started but he had to turn around as he heard screaming. One of the guards was holding up a kicking albino and his sister flicked her hair with a smile that would suit anybody but her. It was a smile of a hunter, of a predator. Not a smile of an overenthusiastic twenty-one year old.

“Seems that the boy got the price he wanted so badly, in the end he got her acting rather madly. You started a question my dear boy, let your sister have time with her new toy.”

Dipper wondered if some words used by the warlock were there just to make rhymes.

“What was I about to.. oh yes. Why can I see your face? That would be my first question. I thought that it’s covered in the darkness of your hood like town’s legends as....” he didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence once again when he saw how the playful grin on the wizard’s face changed into curiosity mixed with fear.

In the next second he was dragged along with the blond and almost smashed onto the wall in one of the little whine magazines near the main hall.

The man in black robes was breathing very quickly and before the prince had a chance to complain that this is not the appropriate way to treat a royal child he gazed at Dipper with glowing, yellow eyes.

* * *

 

Bill Cipher wasn’t scared. He was terrified and stunned at the same time.  It was a long time since he met someone with magical sight, but he was amused to meet a prince cursed with this vision and sane at the same time. The warlock wondered how it was even possible to live to his age with such an ability.

He did the only thing that seemed logical, he pulled his hood down showing the boy his messy blond hair that was probably sticking in any possible direction at the moment. His nose was rather childish, and his eyes were glowing with the magical power that he wielded.

He was rather unaware of his motion when he touched Dipper’s face and he didn’t even notice a loud complain about his treatment. He felt the power, a pulsing source waiting to be.... the forehead. With one quick move, he pulled the Prince’s bangs reviling the birthmark and feeling a nice, warm flow of energy towards his hand.  He closed his eyes and felt pure ecstasy, the inability to move, a scream of ancient powers all closed in this tiny boy.

“Bill Cipher don’t you ever dare to touch my head or I’ll banish you.”

Those words made cleared his thoughts and he looked at the boy with his playful grin back on his face.

“Dipper, my boy, you own a seal. I might be helpful, let’s make a deal.  I want access to your body and mind and I’ll give you answers of any kind,” He said almost too quickly for Dipper to understand. The boy blushed violently for some unknown reason and asked with shaky voice.

“Why would you need my body?”

The warlock never looked in his eyes, looking only at his forehead, feeling the magic pulsing from the birthmark hidden under the bangs again.

“You have magic sight, as far as I can tell, you cannot do even simple spell. I may teach you, with hard work and few liberatory lenses or else you will lose in no time your senses,” he answered hypnotized by the power wielded by the sign.

Dipper frowned and he looked like a person who over thought a problem that had only one solution.  Bill finally looked at him and took off his glove, offering his hand to Dipper igniting it with the blue sealing flame.

Dipper was about to take the mage’s hand when he heard a loud high pitched scream.

Mabel.


	5. Knocked out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such long delay, cosmic-hollows was at my place whole week and we had to prepare for convention ;___;
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is a lil bit longer, some fanservice for ya guys
> 
> As always: for cosmic_hollows  
> thanks for my amazing beta Rae <3

Dipper shoved off the warlock and he was in the doors ready to go for his sister when a slender palm caught his wrist in a firm grip.

"You need to know, Mon chere, that little Gideon was in despair. He traded everything he could only possess, in order to reverse the Princess. When someone touch those cursed gems they will act on different terms. Be careful my dear, we have a deal to seal." the warlock said with serious look on his face and pulled the hood on. Dipper nodded and he was ready to thank the wizard for advice. He will take care of his stupid trade later on, now he had to help his sister. The prince rushed through the doors and ran upstairs to Mabel's chamber. 

"Mabs what- " he asked.

Oh.

There were that little annoying jester sitting in the chair, maybe more tied up to the chair, and his own sister was leaning in towards the boy with a sly sadistic smile on her face and a shiny crown on top of her head. She giggled playfully when she saw her brother in the doorway and waved to him calling the prince by his real name in a creepy way that made him shiver in disgust.

Both Cipher and Gideon were to pay him for that. He leapt in and tried his best to catch the glowing piece of jewellery but to his surprise this Mabel was quicker than him. Stronger than him. The exact opposite if the Mabel that he spent his childhood with sword fighting and chasing each other in the yards. In the next second something heavy hit his head and he lost consciousness.

* * *

  
"Prince Pines," the voice was quiet, almost absent.

"Prince pines," this time it was louder, clear, almost there.

"Pine Tree"

The whisper was directly next to his ear, as real as his headache and soften limbs.

His eyes shot open inan instant and he sat up on the cold floor.

They were in his room and one of his servants was standing in the room shaking, but Dipper looked to his right were the words that woke him up came from.  A Big eye embroidered on the hood winked to him and the warlock pulled himself next to the prince on the bed.

“I think the prince is fine by now, you keep quiet about what you saw,” he said, putting his finger just before his mouth, or where it should be but this boy doesn’t look like someone who could see under the hood.

“What did you do?” Dipper asked weakly feeling a bad ache from the back of his head.

“I-I‘m so sorry master,” the servant cried.

“I thought that you attacked the princess, she was screaming and I just… I just,” he sobbed there loudly “I’m so sorry my lord.”

“You attacked the first person who was in the room. I was in the doors, that’s logical. Stop apologizing, I would do the same,” Dipper murmured just wishing the boy would be quiet. He wanted to know what the warlock did, he didn’t really care about the kid. The headache made him lay back on the bed and looked irritated at the wizard. The hooded man showed the servant the doors and the boy sneaked out soundlessly and as quickly as he could still sobbing.

He took his gloves off and held his head moaning in pain.

“Would you be so kind Bill and make me a painkilling potion? I can’t look straight with this headache,” Dipper said weakly closing his eyes. He tried to think about Mabel and the night but it was hard for him to remember anything with a constant fuzz in his head.

The warlock gave him a sly smile and pulled out a single bottle from his robe. It was in bright blue colour and sparkling a little like a “fizzy drink” Dipper’s father once brought from his journey.

“My dear boy, for a surprise.  All the potions have a price. Healing mixture is rather cheap, you need only a little sip. I don’t need money to be shed, let me just touch your forehead.”

Cipher’s price made no bigger difference for the prince at that moment, he just wanted to get rid of buzzing in his head so he simply took the bottle from his hands and took a sip. A warmth comforted him, like mother’s arms after a horrible nightmare. It spread though his body in an instant and he let out a sigh of relief. He opened his eyes, but all he could see was a blurry vision of Bill’s glowing eyes. He tried to speak but he felt a slender finger touch his lips in a quietening gesture.

He swallowed and took a deep breath. What was the price again and why he felt so much like kissing the boy in front of him right now. The warlock leaned in a little and Dipper shut his eyes closed withdrawing his breath and waiting, waiting for a cold and soft..... hand on his forehead touching him  lightly more like a breeze than flesh. The thumb tracing the birthmark on his head was pleasant and gave him chills down his spine. He cracked his eyes a little and saw a breathtaking view.

The warlock was smiling gently, a pure and loving smile with his yellow glowing eyes closed in the moment of pleasure. He looked like someone who was remembering something very distant, the last happy memory before years of lies and fake smiles.

He looked like a happy child.

Dipper told himself to not to hug the warlock, that would be highly inappropriate and kept his breath slower relaxing to the touch.

Just before he was ready to give up and lean in to the touch, the safe chill of Bill’s hands and the pleasure that came with those he remembered something.

“Bill we need to rescue Mabel,” he said catching the warlock’s hand on his forehead and taking it off lightly, reluctantly.  The warlock gave him a disappointed look and leaned in almost to close just to leap out and stand up in one fluid monition.

“Let’s go,” he said softly and Dipper looked at his back with curiosity.

So he can talk without rhymes.

He wondered what he should do to make the Warlock stop his poem talking.

He headed just after him out of his chamber and ran down the stairs to meet his sister eating her breakfast.

It was morning, day after the great ball.

“Mabs,” he started not sure if he can call her that when she’s like that

“Can we talk for a minute?” he asked her and she answered him with a bright, disquieting smile.

“Of course brother of mine, just after we eat. Why don’t you sit? Your friend, the warlock, is already there,” She said pointing with her gloved hand to the other side of dining table where Bill sat.

Dipper looked at him with questioning look and the wizard shrugged and started to eat. The prince had no other choice but to sit with them and look at his sister with worry.  The crown shined on her head with neatly braided hair and she gave him a smile just like Pacifica, his overly rich cousin, used to give him. A look with superiority that almost hurt him.

Prince Pines shook his head a few times just to remind himself that this is not his sister, but her in reverse and he just needed to take those stupid gems off her head. He also felt like he was missing something in this whole puzzle.

“Where is my friend, princess my dear? You made the situation between you two clear?” the warlock asked smiling form beneath his hood.

Back to rhymes, right. Was Gideon the part of situation that Dipper was missing?

Mabel leaned on her chair and looked with amusement at the wizard.

“He’s in the place he belongs to. My chamber, chained to the wall,” she said without hesitation and checking her nails with boredom.

“He broke easily, more like a toy than a human,” she added smiling at her fingers.

Dipper almost choked and started coughing. There was no time for breakfast, he needed that thing off his sister’s head at that moment.

He stood up and caught the crown taking it from Mabel’s head as quickly as he could.

He saw with the corner of his eye how Bill was standing up from his chair shouting something and the next moment he felt the power flow though his veins.

OH RIGHT.

He was missing something.

His gloves.


	6. Reverse Pine Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORE FANSERIVCE, REVERSE DIPPUR  
> for my cosmic_hollows  
> beta by Rae <3

Dirt was under his fingernails.

DIRT WAS UNDER HIS FINGERNAILS AND FOR GOD’S SAKE, WHY WERE HIS HANDS WERE UNCLEAN FOR BREAKFAST?

He stood up putting the crown on top of his head and he took a deep breath.

“I’m going to wash my hands sister of mine. Watch after our guest.”

There was something VERY wrong with the air in there. Did anybody open any windows in the past ten years? He couldn’t remember such a thing and then he simply went to the lavatory and washed his hands carefully in a little sink. It was fair enough, he tapped his fresh fingers on the porcelain of the sink and turned around to see the mage standing in the doors.

“Leave, I have to fix myself. I look like a disaster, how did I end up in this horrid state?” The Prince said doing his best in making his hair smooth and tidy with wet hands. Nothing could help it and it was still sticking around his head making the boy boil with anger.

He reminded himself that there is someone else in the room, faked a smile and turned around to the warlock who never moved from the doorstep.

Dipper smiled indulgently and headed to the wizard who was not smiling for some reason. It was odd, the warlock was always grinning like an idiot and now he looked annoyed. More than that, he look like a storm that was about to burst out and make Gravity Falls disappear like Atlantis did. Covered with water, mud, and misery.

“Pine tree, my lord, listen to me. You have to get this off immediately. It can rise your bloodshed aspiration so there will be no longer salvation. Give me those gems so nobody dies, your sister in there constantly cries,” He said with halfway closed, glowing eyes and putting his hand out for the item.

Prince Pines reached up and touched the cold crown feeling it pulsing with power.

Not his power, ancient spells and knowledge of ancestors that he didn’t want to have access to. He had no right to know that much and he was certain that it all was wrong.

He moved it slightly, so it would fit his head better and smiled.

“No need to take it off. I’ll deal with my sister,” He said smiling, no, grinning to the warlock.

“You with the crown on top of your head will make the blood be many times shed. You forgot the love for sibling you had, it’s crown or off with her pretty head. I know the thing that will stop your action, someone has to show you their utter attraction,” He said stepping towards him.

“Pine Tree, you highness, you’re making me wonder. You’re getting through your life like a real thunder. Still there is a question I can’t get rid of. Aren’t you a victim of an old, one sided love?”

Now Dipper was stepping back to the bathroom. How did Cipher know the thing that he was most insecure about?

He hated the feeling of being weak. Why was Cipher even asking him? Why was everyone against him, why, why why why why why why why why why why?

He felt a hard grip on his shoulder and he saw Bill struggling with air around him, he looked like he was being pushed by a strong gust of wind. The magical barrier Dipper put on the crown was hard to get rid of even for a mage. How come that he never used magic before-the prince wondered.

Dipper blinked a few times and caught the hand that was almost touching his precious crown. He should push the mage off, show him his place but those yellow eyes were burning with frustration and for some reason the prince couldn’t stop looking at them.

“I hate myself for doing this,” he heard but he wasn’t sure if it was his voice or the mage’s, but in the next second the warlock was gone. Dipper stood up on wobbly hands and felt his body shiver. It felt like brushing off dried sand on the beach, a relief. He looked around and he saw a pile of robes that were most likely to hide the warlock.

Yes, right. Dipper had the cursed crown on his head, now Bill has it so he is in reverse.

‘Stupid me’ - Dipper thought kneeling in front of the black fabric and he started to wonder how the warlock looked like in reverse. Does he have any more magic? Is he kind or is he sad or...

Oh he is sad. The prince heard sobbing from underneath the rugs and he felt himself pulling the warlock in his arms without thinking or hesitation.

Small, burned hands grabbed his shirt like it was his last resort. Burned hands? The crown was laying on the floor just next to the warlock who was sobbing lightly now, still hugging the prince tightly. So it didn’t affect him in a mind way, but he was just hurt by the magic?

“Hey,” Dipper started, “get up, we will put your hands under cold water so you will feel better,” he said almost picking the wizard up, and guiding his powerless body to the sink.

“S-s-s-sorry. I-I-I’ll be good any minute now,” The warlock whispered from under the hood.

“Thissss state is ju-just temporary. It will wear off in te-ten minutes or so,” he added letting Prince Pines put his burned hands under the cold water. He sighed with relief and put his head on Dipper’s shoulder and it made the prince blush for some reason remembering the moment that he was about it kiss the warlock. So he stopped rhyming while in pain. Does he stop in ecstasy? Why was he even thinking about such things right now?

Were they fair and square now? In some weird way the wizard paid for his mistake and Dipper was more than happy to accept the payment.  In fact he would love to make the deal with him now in this very moment so the warlock won’t leave and hide like he used to do all his life.

‘Where were you all my life?’ was way too cheesy for him, but still he blushed violently thinking about cold hands on his forehead. Was he charmed by a warlock he knew for half a day? Was he attracted to a man whose existence he cared for two days? Just for touching his forehead with those cold, perfectly shaped fingers?

Right, maybe that would help Bill better. He took his wet, water dripping hands and put those on his own forehead holding his breath.

The warlock’s eyes were peacefully closed just a moment ago and now they shot open flashing with yellow light.

Dipper was blind for a few seconds. That was more than enough time for Bill to trace his face with still burned hands and finally grip his hair just to pull the Prince forward and kiss him harshly.

After a second the Pine’s boy finally understood what was happening and answered the kiss, feeling a hot tongue lick his lips. A playful pull with sharp fangs, never piecing his skin but, oh my, why wouldn’t he?  There was anger, some passion, and hunger in the kiss. Their hands were pulling each other closer and Dipper found his own palm curled in slick fabric of Bill’s robes. He shivered at the sensation and the warlock’s hand was in his hair and his sharp smile was on his neck kissing it and biting lightly and the world around him started spinning. Soon he was sitting on the sink and, ohmygod, the warlock’s hips were between his legs and-

“ehkem.”

They parted and looked in the direction of the noise

“First you curse me with some weird crown and now you make out with my brother in the bathroom? What kind of a sick man you are?” Mabel Pines was furious, but before Dipper had a moment to answer Bill said with his Cheshire grin.

“A demon, my lady, the milk was spilled. You saw us make our deal sealed.”


	7. His shyness Pine Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not my best work, cuz I'm struggling with artblock.___.  
> sorry guys  
> as usual, for Cosmic_hollows  
> beta by my amazing Rae <3
> 
> there will be about 3-4 more chapters to go /0-0/ don't want to make it too lomng cuz it will turn out boring

Dipper exhaled slowly and in a moment he realised that the warlock is between his legs and whatthehell did they kiss? He could feel a ghost touch on his lips even now.  The prince touched his mouth, next he covered them with his hand and cried slipping out of Bill’s reach.

He couldn’t pull himself together, what happed? What was wrong with them both? It was so hard to remember last few hours.  It was like he never lived them, he remembered those like a foggy dream slowly fading away.  He went back to his sister and looked at her scared still covering his mouth. The warlock never moved, he was also breathing quickly and he looked like a person who felt very sick. 

 “W-what,” he started feeling his eyes filling with tears. He wasn’t able to finish the sentence and ran off the bathroom making his way next to his sister.

“I hope you don’t mind trouble Cipher,” she said looking with narrowed eyes at the grinning warlock who slowly put his hood on.

“Just a minute princess mine, take your time and drink your wine.  I’ll take care of the crown and your twin, our own story is about to begin,” He said and walked over shining gems. With no need to bend down and pick the jewel up, he simply made his way to the doors and smiled to the princess.

She looked at him unamused and gambled something about the biggest advantage of not wearing the crown which was not seeing the warlock’s face again.

When the magician was heading upstairs to Dipper’s chamber she just screamed right to his back.

“If you hurt him, I swear I’ll kill you without hesitation,” Her voice was loud but unsettlingly calm. The warlock looked over his shoulder and made a visible, even for her, grin answering simply.

“I know this better than you think, I’ll rot in the dungeon and terribly stink”.

She couldn’t resist but to crack a smile.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile Gideon Gleeful was almost chocking on his own tears.  

He had no idea how long he would be tied up to the chair and nobody in the castle knew.

Mabel looked at him pitifully when her crown was removed and she had something to agree on with her reverse self.

Gideon is the best when tied up and muffled.

* * *

 

Bill knocked on the locked doors of Dipper’s room softly and when nobody answered he simply unlocked them with his magic.

“No!” he heard Dipper screaming and he had to dodge a book that the prince threw at him.  Bill took of his hood once again and pulled both hands up reviling tattooed in runes arms.

“I’m here to talk, not to laugh or mock,” he said shortly and dodged another book, recognizing that it’s “plants and horology” in mid-air. The brunette was hidden behind his bed whipping his mouth harshly.

“Pine Tree, there there. It won’t break the spell,” the warlock said smiling softly while pulling Dipper’s hand off his mouth. They were swollen, red and cut in one place where the prince scratched them accidentally. Bill mechanically rubbed them with his thumb and healed them instantly, but it alerted Dipper who crawled back, away from the warlock.

“We need to talk, I will explain. Everything you ask, I have nothing to gain,” he said calmly, softly in the way people talk to scared animals or children. The prince curled up in the corner next to his bed catching his breath slowly.

“What deal did we seal?” he asked quietly looking at the tips of his own knees and poking at his knuckles.

“To be completely honest with you Prince, I have no idea ever since,” Bill answered with his Cheshire grin back on his face.

Dipper looked back at him angry and narrowed his eyes

“You’re lying.”

“You know I’m not,” Bill interrupted him and the Prince felt a sudden rush of heat towards his head and despite the fact that he wanted to believe that the warlock is lying and it’s all just a huge mistake, he knew that those words were truth.

“We have a bond,” The warlock continued never breaking the eye contact. Dipper finally sat normally on the ground and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

“I believe you,” he said slowly and regretted those words when he saw that Bill was smiling wider. If that was even possible.  The prince thought about his next question and it slipped out of his freshly healed mouth before he had time to rethink it.

“Why do I have such an urge to kiss you and punch you in the face even when I know nothing about you?” he asked and decided to continue when he started, it really couldn’t get more embarrassing. He looked back at his knees feeling himself blush again.

“Is that some kind of curse?” he asked his own knees.

“My dearest Dipper, that’s easy to tell. There is no curses or spell,” Bill answered and he suddenly leaped in brushing his mouth against Dipper’s. The boy closed his eyes and he felt utterly ready to get into that again when the warlock suddenly and reluctantly sat back in front of him, just a little bit closer than before.

“Two magic creatures when met one another, have sexual desire soon to discover. Magic is stronger than hormones or pills, it pierces your mind and slowly drills. As my former master had sometime said: “go meet another warlock, so you will get laid.”” Bill giggled at his own joke and kissed Dipper one more time.

“No need to be embarrassed my dearest prince, we were long destined for each other ever since.” He added and Dipper finally broke and pulled the man closer, closing his eyes for the next kiss. This time it was longer, way more passionate, but not as sexual as the last one.  One more time he had to go back to his senses and finally pulled back.

“Your former master was vulgar,” Dipper could only form that sentence looking all dizzy at the warlock. He smiled in response and the boy added “you’re turning into him I guess.”

“If you keep up with that mood swings, your face will stay in those cute pinks.” Bill added pecking Dipper one more time on the lips.

“Hold your horses,” the prince asked not sure if that was what he wanted, although now he knew that it was all about his magic. The magic!

“What is this?” he asked pointing at his forehead.

“Source of magic, some kind of spell. It’s ancient power so it’s hard to tell.”

“Should I worry about it?” Dipper asked feeling the birthmark under his fingertips.

“I’ll keep an eye on it so, don’t let anyone else touch it though,” The warlock said petting Dipper’s bangs. The brunette blushed heavily again and felt a familiar urge to kiss Bill and forget about the world but he needed to be tranquil about that.  He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart and nodded.

What next, what next.  He couldn’t gather his thoughts. The deal, the mark on his head. His head, his head. The crown!

“Why did you work with Gideon?” he asked expecting to grow angry about this situation but instead his eyes were just looking at the perfectly shaped lips of Cipher.

“He wanted to have a lover, I like watching stupid people suffer.”

That answer was unsettlingly good for Dipper and even when he tried to think about his next question he just felt that it would be so nice to have Bill’s hands on his bare belly and...

“I don’t think I can handle it much longer. Hope your will is at least a bit stronger” Bill murmured and kissed Dipper one more time tracing his lips with his tongue and the Prince arms were all around his neck at an instant.

“Last question,” Dipper breathed out when the warlock started biting a trail on his neck.

“Can you-ah. Aaa Bill.. Can you.. stop rhyming everything? It’s annoying.”

The only response was whispered into his ear.

“Make me.”


	8. I dare you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've written so far, hope you will like it ;3;  
> Love for my beta Rae<3  
> for cosmic_hollows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lil bit more NSFWish, sorry for my terrible porn writing style ;3;

 A week.

A week had passed and nothing weird happened. It was the exact opposite of Dipper’s desire, he wanted to have ... the thing with the warlock.  It bothered him way more than the unknown thing he made a deal about with him. It bothered him more than his mother who gave him a lecture about warlocks in the palace even when he and Mabel explained that they need him in there, his sister almost trying to convince her that they are lovers. Anything was the value of Bill’s place in there.

Although keeping him was not a big problem, he could handle his own food anytime magically and for some reason he never slept, sometimes he hovered in air above Dipper’s bed relaxing, almost napping but still alerted for any movement or attack.

Their lives were now bounded together for god knows how long, probably until they discover what they made a deal about. The warlock liked nuzzling his face into the nape of dipper’s neck and placing his hand on his birthmark. They learned that after a few minutes the fluid steam of energy changes into a constant, pleasant exchange that made Dipper way more comfortable without pictures of ancient gods and towns showing to his very eyes. They laid like that for hours breathing slowly almost in a trance, feeling like the whole universe was squeezed between the Prince’s forehead and demon’s hand.

On the other hand afterwards when their libido was at the highest reach, their kisses turned to fights and usually the Prince wound up tied up to the bed with a spell while Bill made him scream for more.

It was never enough, never. Dipper felt insecure because the warlock never stripped out of his black robes. On the second week he managed to talk to Mabel while Bill went away to sell some potions to locals.

“I don’t know what to do Mabel,” he said to his knees. He tended to talk to his knees when he was embarrassed.

“Maybe he has a terrible scar under those or a female body or an inhuman bodyomigod Dipper! What if he has no body at all and he is just a floating head and hands in black robes!” the girl screamed shaking her brother in excitement.

“N-no, I don’t thinks so.” Dipper said smirking.

“How would you know detective Pines?” his sister insisted, still with her hands on his shoulders. He made his position more comfortable.

“Although he ties me up when I try to... you know... I still can touch his figure in those robes. I mean I don’t feel much but I’m sure there is a human like body inside,” he said feeling his face burning in embarrassment. Goddamn, he hated to talk about things like this.  She giggled and patted his head.

“I don’t know why I ask you about this stuff, your biggest sexual experience is to tie up a thirteen-year-old to a chair while being under a spell,” he muttered.  This time Mabel went red, but she held her anger and smiled in that mischievous way she did after being reversed.

“You know at least he begged me for mercy when I came back in and he had no opportunity to tie me up to a bed and make me scream for everybody in the palace to hear,” She said and dodged the pillow her brother threw at her.

That was more than right, when Mabel finally remembered about the jester in her room it was late at night and she found him chocking with his own tears, starving and scared to death.  In an act of generosity she let him go to Pacifica’s palace instead of the dungeons, explaining to everybody that he just wanted love and he is for sure a little cute boy who deserves some attention. Dipper decided to let it be or maybe he was more interested in the warlock’s hands slowly making their way up his shirt that time.

“You know bro-bro,” Mabel said looking at an almost sobbing Dipper on her own bed, “maybe you should just ask him why.” She continued.

“He’ll make me shut up...”

“Have you tried asking him?” she asked rising her eyebrow.

“No, but....”

“No buts Dipper Pines, we’re trying to get you a butt and you’re making it even harder. Just stop fining conspiracy and theories in such a basic instinct. I bet the explanation is easier than you think. Go talk to him he should be back home any minute.” She said with a peremptory look showing him his way out.

“Don’t be such a cry baby bro. You may tell him that you think that you need to have sex to have the deal fulfilled.” She added giggling and never stopped even when Dipper threw a pillow directly into her face. 

He slipped out of the room over thinking everything again. What if Bill was really inhuman or was just using him for his forehead mark. That made a lot of sense, he made him horny for Bill with magic and told him that it’s all natural and now he’s just making Dipper an unaware charger of power.  The only question was if he was mad about it.

His face was still burning when he entered his room with both anger and embarrassment. Bill was back, sitting in the corner with a book in his hands, his hood off his head and his potion belt hanging on the chair.

“Pine Prince! I was thinking...” he cheered up when the boy entered the room, but soon his expression changed to worry “but oh my, everything swinging?” he asked making a few steps towards the boy. With no sound, no footsteps. It sent chills down Dipper’s spine and he looked at his knees again.

“Can we talk, for a moment... Please?” he asked feeling all his anger fade away and he was ready for a “hello” kiss instead of his plan. 

“Sure my dear, what’s the deal?” he asked pulling Dipper on his bed by his hand and sitting by his side with worry on his face.  Panicked, now the Prince was panicked and he had no idea why he decided to start this conversation, he wanted to hide in the closet or distract Bill with one more kiss or tell him “never mind”, but he knew that it’s talking now or another week getting deeper into that with more plans and feeling insecure around Bill, finally agreeing and..... Just say it you stupid little prince.

“I was... wondering if... You could... um... Take your robes off while we... You know...” he said finally making eye contact with Bill whose face was full of... embarrassment.   
“Uh Pine boy don’t get me wrong, my will is also not that strong. I’d love to take you with no consideration, but my body won’t meet your expectation. I saw in your dreams how you imagine my form, sadly I don’t fulfil that term. I look nothing like your expectation, sorry if it’s a preservation. If you want me to...” he continued but Dipper busted bout in laughter making the warlock blush in embarrassment.

“Is your body really old or really young?” he asked trying to calm himself down. Bill shook his head and Dipper smiled.

“Are you a girl?” he made sure. Another shake and avoidance of eye contact.  The Prince took the Warlock’s chin in his hand and leaned in kissing him gently. It was unexpected for Bill and he let Dipper deepen the kiss feeling his hand pulling the robes on the bed. He finally gave in wrapping his arms around Dipper’s neck and feeling the boy’s teeth on his lower lip pulling slowly while he pulled them both on the bed. Dipper stopped the kiss for few seconds whispering into Bill’s ear.

“Don’t you dare try to tie me up. My turn,” The warlock shivered feeling a strong grip on his neck and Dipper’s kisses on the other side. He moaned involuntary and inhaled quickly when the hand slipped down opening his robes and exploring his naked torso.

“There there.” Dipper whispered to his ear seductively being surprised by his own, surprisingly sexy, deep voice.

“A little demon with body issues and still he walks around with nothing, but a robe on.”

It turned Bill on more than any kisses they exchanged last week.  He scratched Dipper’s back and undid the buttons of his blouse-jacket he had to wear as a prince. Exploring muscles on his bare back Bill suddenly yelped when Pine Prince’s hips brushed against his, still covered in robes.

“Bad boy,” Dipper whispered biting his own trail on Bill’s neck and stroking his sides “You don’t wear anything down there too? All the time?” he smirked pushing his hand on flat stomach just under warlock’s bellybutton what gave him a huge “oh” and Dipper felt his legs move under the robes.

The torso was bare, reminding Dipper of a teenager who just went out from his fight with puberty more than a hundred year old warlock. He licked way down and sucked hardly on soft skin of Bill’s abdomen making the magician’s breath double and mutter his name while his hand went to find a strong grip in Dipper’s hand. Few more hickeys appeared there when Dipper realised how sensitive his warlock was there. He kept his jerking hips place strongly starching back his front with fingernails. Red marks were reviling slowly and they would stay there for at least a few days.

“How do you like it?” Dipper asked moving back up rubbing their bodies together and feeling something hard against his stomach.  He was pulled to a harsh, passionate kiss in response and he heard a short “shut up” when his head was turned around and bitten hard on it.

Dipper felt his stomach shrink sending him spasm of pleasure. Slender, tattooed hands were back on his back stoking and digging nails into unaware muscles. Dipper moaned massaging the other’s belly the same time when he felt their hips rub against each other again and he was sure that neither of them could wait much longer.

With one quick motion he switched positions and felt the warlock smile against his neck. Dipper laid on the bed placing his hands on Bill’s bare hipbones with his crotch still covered in unnecessary fabric.

“Now... You strip and show me everything you have down there. I won’t help you this time.” Dipper said pulling himself up on his forearms and trailing the other’s torso with his hand and giving him his most sure look.  And then he was lost. The warlock finding all his self-consciousness was now aware how much Dipper wanted him and he was going to use it.  He stood back grinning widely just before the bed and while getting off Dipper, he traced his tights with his slender, cold fingers unbuttoning his trousers and pulling those off. A bugle in the Prince’s underwear was more than visible and it made Bill’s insides shrink a little. He opened his robe in one, slow but fluent motion and let the fabric subside off his bare arms and Dipper smirked with one of the stupidest ideas ever.

“Can I hang my crown on it?” he asked with his deep voice never breaking the eye contact.  Bill laughed and crawled back to the bed whispering to Dipper’s ear sending chill’s down his spine

“I dare you.”

* * *

 

When Dipper woke up everything was a little bit sticky and he had a sudden urge to bathe, but he felt a body pressed to his side breathing slowly. He smiled a little tracing the little eyes tattooed across his spine with his finger and kissing one of them slowly. He wondered how weird it is to kiss your partner’s eyed spine, especially when their for sure working as good as eyes in spite of the fact that it’s warlock’s tattoos. Bill moaned loudly and curled his slender silhouette around Dipper’s arm.  The prince moved aside one of his blonde locks.

“We should go and bathe,” he muttered into his ear.  Bill moved his hand in a way that reminded Dipper of a dead fish struggling for air and muttered into his arm that the bath is full in his old, rhymed way. That night Dipper finally heard the warlock beg and talk without making it poematic, but it was really hard to focus in the state they were in that night. It was really hard to do anything else and they went to sleep when the skies went bright again.

“Should I carry you there Princess?” he asked one of Bill’s spine eyes.

The warlock finally got up with messy, blonde hair sticking in every possible direction.

“No, my boy no more sweet talking. You’re the one with problems with walking.” he said yawning and standing up naked in fresh spring light. He stretched in a cat like manner and headed to the bathroom looking by his arm to check if Dipper really was unable to walk, but the Prince with all his pride followed him trying to make a poker face while his back and butt hurt like hell. When they finally slipped into warm water and exhaled slowly in it, he thanked wordlessly for his lover’s magic ability to fill the tub with just a hand gesture. He would die to wait for the tub to fill in even when they had running water in the palace.

Bill peacefully found his place on Dipper’s torso making himself comfortable and checking the damage they did on each other’s bodies. Few bruises, many hickeys, nothing much out of expectation of their first time. The prince relaxed and laid back in the tub stroking Bill’s hair slowly.

“So do those robes work only when you’re naked? Or contact with bare skin give you strength?” Dipper asked petting his hair as the warlock leant in the touch. The magician giggled and turned to face Dipper.

“I won’t lie to you, my dearest Prince Pine Tree, I just like the feeling that I’m naked but nobody can see.”

Dipper bust out in laughter and kissed the warlock again. Right. That sight was reserved only for his eyes.


End file.
